Henri Edenet
Description Henri is a member of the royal family. His father, Charles Eden , is the second son of King Aron Eden . Appearance A short and skinny boy, very young-looking for his age. Has short light brown hair and large brown eyes. Has a small pointy nose, pursed mouth, small ears, and skinny eyebrows. He is not built for strength but has very long legs built for running. Personality Henri is a smart kid and great problem solver. He enjoys working on puzzles, reading, and has a thirst for knowledge. Occasionally he will go running just to keep his head fresh. Is very quiet and introverted so he does not have many friends. He has mental and emotional distress because of his inability to deal with other people, particularly those his own age. He has a good relationship with his mother and a few of his close relatives. He also has friendly relationships with Royal Scholars who he hangs around to learn more. Family Son of Charles and Olian Eden . Has two older siblings, his sister Kiren and his brother Reggin. Life Early Life Henri was born in the year 557, grew up in the royal castle of The Capitol. Spent most of his time reading and learning from scholars. Spends a good amount of time with one of the castle scholars, Benjamin Tonner , the youngest of the scholars. Tonner almost became a Helton but after decided to go to Brighthollow instead of Highheld after a split second decision when arriving on Univ Isle . He was happy with his decision as he was one of the smartest and is working in the Royal castle as a scholar that Tonner has Henri solving complex puzzles in his study when Henri’s great aunt Tera , sister to his grandfather King Aron enters with her twins Noah and Shannah and asks if Tonner can watch over then while Tera attended some ‘business’. Benjamin agrees and Henri is ok with it as the his second cousins are the only people who Henri feels like he can talk to who are his own age. At first, Noah and Shannah just fight and play wrestle for a time while Henri works on his puzzles but when they finally tire Benjamin invites them to try. After about a minute of staring a small maze with moving parts and chambers, Noah gets distracted by a rat and tries to catch it, Shannah then tries to smash the maze before Tonner stops her. Henri watches in silence as Tonner tries to stop Noah from chasing Shannah around with the rat he caught while Shannah picks up a vase and tries to hit him with it. Tonner gets Shannah to put the vase down and for Noah to throw the rat out the window to which lands in a fire and scurries out to survive to Tonner’s amazement. He gets the children to sit down quietly until their mother returns while he works with Henri on his puzzles. Henri thought about the strangeness of the twins, although he never talked with people he understood them, however he did not understand Noah and Shannah. After finishing a very complex puzzle, Tera reenters the room and grabs her children, Noah goes to the window and says goodbye to his rat friend which is still on the ground outside the window, Shannah sneaks up on his, punches him and runs out the room past her mother. Tera thanks Benjamin and Henri for putting up with them then leaves. Henri thinks about the twins behavior and notices that Tonner is doing the same thing. Category:People